


Stepping Out

by onesquishedcat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: BDSM, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Office AU, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Himchan has a secret. His name is Jung Daehyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stepping Out

Kim Himchan was a workaholic.

Nine to five, Monday to Friday, Himchan dedicated himself to being the CEO of a major corporation.

He was a strong but confident man, with looks that made people look twice and a tongue sharp enough to cut. He was a force to be reckoned with, yet a pillar of self-control.

But Kim Himchan had a dark secret.

His name was Jung Daehyun.  
  
  


_"..I'll see you tonight, then."_

Himchan punched out at exactly five oclock that evening, just as he did every other day. However, instead of heading home as he always did, the young businessman took a detour to a well-known hotel.

He knocked three times on room forty-two hundred (Executive Suite) and Daehyun opened the door with a smirk and nothing but a long shirt on that just brushed his thighs.

"Have you been a naughty boy, Himchan?"

Himchan didn't have a chance to reply as he was yanked inside the room by the tie.

  
  
  


Daehyun wasn't the typical pretty boy.

With thick lips, large eyes, and a honey voice, he could charm the pants off of anyone he set his attention on.

But that wasn't the reason Himchan has come to see him every Thursday night for the last two months.

With his fingers laced in the older man's hair, Daehyun kissed him to within an inch of his life as he spun them around and forced him back through the sitting area to the master bedroom.

"I've got a surprise for you," Daehyun purred, shoving the older man down on the bed. "Do you want it?"

Himchan nodded. "Yes," He replied, and then bit back a moan when Daehyun slapped his thigh, hard. "I didn't say you could say anything, Himchannie~" He sing songed.

Straddling his hips, Daehyun pulled Himchan into another messy kiss as he made quick work of the older man's tie and shirt, nearly ripping them off his back. Casting them aside, Daehyun pushed Himchan back and slid down his body to the floor, his deft fingers working the belt and buttons loose.

Himchan was already half hard, and Daehyun tsked as he pulled down his pants. "Impatient," He murmured, turning and sinking his teeth into the thick thigh beside his face.

Himchan's gasping moan went straight to the younger boy's cock, but he knew better than to give in so soon. With Himchan now in only his boxers, Daehyun rolled to his feet and glared down at him.

"Get in the center of the bed, on your back, whore."

Himchan moved to do so, though his pace was slow and Daehyun reached out to land a hard slap to the older man's side this time. "When I say move, you move!"

Himchan nodded, his ribs already turning a bit pink from the blow. That was one thing that Daehyun had always admired about him - His pale skin hid nothing of what he inflicted upon it, and the older man seemed to thrive on that.

Once Himchan was situated properly, Daehyun climbed onto the bed and over him, pulling down a set of wrist cuffs from the headboard. He secured them around Himchan's wrists with buckles, and then grabbed the ball gag laying on the bedside table. "Open wide, Himchannie~"

Himchan parted his lips and made a soft sound as the gag was buckled behind his head. A harsh yank on his hair was his reward. Daehyun's eyes glittered as he stared down at the older man intently. "Scream all you want, pain slut, no one's going to hear you.."

Himchan groaned as Daehyun's fingers moved downward to pull and twist his nipples, making his hips begin to buck up against thin air. Daehyun ignored him, shifting down his body and raking his nails down Himchan's chest, leaving ten, long, red welts from his collar bones to his waist. Himchan’s face was nearly as red as the quickly raising marks.

This was harsher than Daehyun had ever been with him, but he _fucking loved it_.

Daehyun hummed as he shifted back further to sit between Himchan’s legs. “How are you doing, Himchannie?” He asked, patting his thighs. Himchan hummed and nodded, spreading his legs wider in answer.

Daehyun smirked. “Good boy.”

Without another word, he got up from the bed.

Himchan watched him, confused. _Daehyunnie?_

The boy in question turned and licked his lips as he sat on the edge of the bed. “Remember I said I had a surprise for you?” Himchan nodded, watching as the younger tilted his head.

“Well it isn’t so much an _it_ , as a _who_. Jonguppie?”

Himchan’s eyes widened to the point of pain as the door to the bathroom opened.

_Jongup?!_

He watched as his lover walked into the room, and if it weren’t for the gag already in his mouth, Himchan’s jaw would have dropped.

Jongup was only wearing a pair of tight fitting leather pants, his sculpted abs on display and shifting with each movement he made. Himchan was still in shock as he watched the youngest yank Daehyun up by the shirt and kiss him hard.

_What. The. Fuck._

Himchan’s mind was completely blown.

Jongup growled against Daehyun’s mouth, and Himchan watched as the boy nearly melted on his feet.

Daehyun was breathless when Jongup let him go, and he turned with a smirk aimed at Himchan.

“Did I ever mention I was horrible with secrets?”

Himchan stared up at them in a mix of anger and fear.

Jongup’s smirk was dark as he murmured.

“You’ve been a really bad boy, Himchannie..”

Himchan tried to say something, anything, but the ball in his mouth was muffling his effort quite well, and Jongup was having nothing of it.

“Oh, you don’t have to say anything, _baby._ Daehyunnie here has told me everything.”

With his hand still curled in the fabric of the thin shirt, Jongup threw Daehyun at the bed. Himchan watched as he crawled onto it with a smile, and then his eyes flew back to Jongup, who was quickly advancing behind the taller male.

Himchan wondered if maybe he had somehow fallen into a very twisted dream. This was not Jongup, his sweet and docile lover. This was not the man he went home to every night.

This was not the man he had gone to Daehyun for, because he was too afraid to ask for something more.

And so he could only stare as Jongup settled in behind Daehyun, who kneeled over him, with that dark smirk still on his lips.

“Daehyunnie’s told me so many things about you, Himchan,” Jongup murmured, sliding his hands up the brunette’s firm thighs. “Your likes and dislikes,” He flipped up the bottom of the shirt, and shoved it up the older man’s back, “What makes you scream the most and what doesn’t… He also told me..” Jongup caressed the soft skin of Daehyun’s back and smirked when it made him shiver.

“That you never went all the way with him. Not once.”

Himchan immediately nodded, his hands pulling uselessly at the restraints.

But Jongup wasn’t finished. His hand slid lower until one of his fingers was sliding over Daehyun’s bare entrance.

“I guess I should be happy about that. But the truth is, _I’m not_.”

His eyes never leaving Himchan’s, Jongup pushed two fingers inside of Daehyun, unflinching when it made the brunette moan and clench his fists in the blanket beside Himchan’s hips. From the ease with which he began to scissor his fingers, Himchan had to guess that Daehyun was already prepared.. Or that he was even more of a masochist than Himchan was.

He was unable to look at the man practically in his lap right now though, because Jongup’s gaze was still steely as it bored into his own. “I am your lover. We’re supposed to trust each other. Did you think I couldn’t handle it?”

Daehyun let out a soft whine as a third finger slid in to join the other two, and it took everything in him not to bury his face in Himchan’s stomach.

The man in question shook his head, fists clenching above his head as his eyes began to water. He loved Jongup more than anything, and maybe it was that which made him try to keep this part of himself a secret, or maybe he was just worried about being rejected. Either way, he could only watch as the man he had been dating for nearly four years curled his fingers in Daehyun’s ass, making him cry out in a way that had Himchan’s toes curling.

As terrified and guilty as he felt, he couldn’t deny that watching his usually quiet and submissive lover be so dominant was also a really big turn on.

(Was maybe what he had imagined all along.)

“Well whatever was going through that thick, selfish head of yours, now you’re going to feel exactly what I’ve felt for the last two months.”

Taking his fingers away from Daehyun, Jongup wiped them on the comforter and reached for the bottle of lube on the nightstand, as well as a small square packet. He dropped them on the bed as he stood to rid himself of his pants, and then crawled right back into place to continue what he started.

He grabbed the packet first, ripping it open with his teeth and rolled the condom down over his cock, quickly squirting some lube over it to get it nice and slick. Once he was ready, he grabbed a hold of Daehyun’s hip to steady him, his other hand guiding himself in until the head was inside.

Then, with a snap of his hips, he buried the rest of himself deep inside Daehyun.

Daehyun let out a choked moan, the muscles throughout his body flexing and relaxing as he tried to get used to the intrusion. Jongup at least was kind enough to give him a moment, hands once more caressing the older boy’s flesh as he moved them over his back and thighs, leaning down to press kisses over his spine.

Then he wrenched Daehyun’s thighs apart, just to hear him keen. Himchan felt heat sizzle down his spine.

“So tell me, Himchan. How’s it feel to watch your lover be with someone else?”

 

Jongup pulls his hips back to begin a steady, rough rhythm, using his grip on Daehyun’s hips to yank him back hard each time he moved forward. “Oh, right. You can’t say anything at all, can you? You just have to watch.”

Himchan struggled to swallow the excess spit in the pit of his mouth as he watched Jongup tangle his fingers in Daehyun’s thick hair and yank him upward, using that as leverage to fuck him harder.

Daehyun was already a moaning mess though, hips pushing back into Jongup’s bruising grip as he shifted his weight to one hand to reach down and palm himself.

Jongup growled, and let go of Daehyun’s hair to slap his hand away. “Good sluts know better than to touch themselves without permission,” He hissed, and Daehyun whimpered as Jongup grabbed him by the arms and pulled them behind his back.

Himchan could feel the drool dribbling down his face, hips arching up desperately as he watched the two above him - With his arms caught, Daehyun had no choice but to rely on Jongup for balance, unable to touch himself even as the tightening in his abdomen grew stronger with his impending release.

“Ah, ahh, Jongup~”

Daehyun was quickly losing control of himself, body beginning to shake as Jongup finally took pity on him and wrapped an arm around his waist instead. His heated eyes catching Himchan’s over Daehyun’s shoulder, he pressed an insultingly soft kiss to the skin of Daehyun’s neck and wrapped a hand around the other man’s straining cock, jerking it quickly.

“Cum for me, you messy slut.”

The words were no sooner out of Jongup’s mouth before Daehyun was erupting over his hand, a low scream torn from his throat as rope after rope of thick sticky cum splashed across Himchan’s tented boxers and chest. Jongup fucked him through his orgasm and then gently rolled him onto his back beside Himchan, trailing a hand over his quivering stomach. “When you’re up to it, go get yourself cleaned up,” He murmured, and Daehyun nodded, breathing still labored.

Then Jongup turned his full attention on Himchan.

The expression on his face alone might have been enough to set Himchan off, if it wasn’t for the hint of promise lingering in those dark depths.

As Daehyun picked himself up off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom, Jongup peeled off the condom and disposed of it before crawling across the bed to straddle Himchan’s heaving chest. Tangling his fingers in the older man’s hair much the way he had Daehyun’s, he stared down at his boyfriend with a sneer. “I’m going to untie you now, Himchannie,” He murmured, “And I want you to put your hands on the bed and don’t move them. Don’t you dare touch me, either. And if you so much as reach for yourself, I will quick you out of his hotel room as you are and never speak to you again. Am I clear?”

Insides thrumming, Himchan nodded furiously, watching as Jongup undid the cuffs and laid his numb arms down one by one before he reached for the buckle behind his head.

Once the ball was removed, Himchan struggled to reorient his jaw. Not that it really mattered, because in those few moments Jongup was sitting up and presenting him with a faceful of cock.

“J-Jongup, I-“

Jongup’s grip tightened on his hair.

“Actions speak louder than words, Himchan. So suck my fucking dick.”

Parting his lips, Himchan blinked back the wetness in his eyes as Jongup used the grip on his hair to fuck his face, rolling his eyes up at least to see the way the younger boy’s face scrunched in pleasure with each groan he let lose. He was already riled up after Daehyun, so it wasn’t much before Jongup was releasing down Himchan’s throat, not even warning him as he held his head still and forced him to swallow it all.

Himchan didn’t give blowjobs often. So it was understandable that he choked.

Sputtering and coughing when Jongup pulled away, Himchan looked up at Jongup as cum spilled over his lips and chin, face red and tears sliding down over his temples to disappear into the pillow beneath him.

Jongup remained sitting over him until Himchan caught his breath, his hands curled so tight in the blanket they were nearly the same colour.

“Well, Himchannie?”

“I-I am s-so sorry, Jonguppie, so –so sorry, I love you, I love you so much, please-“

“Please what?”

Himchan whined, bucking and twisting his hips. “Please, please let me cum..”

Jongup hummed, shifting back to sit between Himchan’s spread legs. His fingers traced the waistband of Himchan’s boxers and the older man gasped, making Jongup glare at him.

“Hold it..”

Biting his lip, Himchan struggled to do as he was told, unable to even watch as Jongup peeled his underwear away to reveal his cock soaked in precum, nearly purple from all the stimulation.

“Alright, Himchannie. Give me your hands.”

Throwing his hands out, Jongup actually smiled as he locked their hands together and stared deeply into Himchan’s eyes.

“Now cum for me.”

It was like a switch had been flipped.

His body tensing like a bow string, Himchan held on to Jongup’s hands for dear life as he came all over his stomach and chest, muscles convulsing from the sheer force of his release and Jongup’s name a mantra on his lips that he couldn’t tell one end from the other.

The euphoria crashed through his system like a tidal wave, battering his very core and leaving him a shaking, sweaty mess.

It was many minutes before he could think straight again, his hands actually cramped from holding so tightly to Jongup’s. However, when he opened his eyes again the younger was smiling down at him.

“Relax, Himchannie,” He soothed, prying Himchan’s fingers apart so he could run his hands over the other man instead. When he finally stopped shaking, Jongup leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. “Rest for a few minutes. I’ll be right back.”

Himchan’s eyes snapped open as he instinctively reached for the younger, his expression just a little frightened. Jongup couldn’t help the little perverse thrill in finally seeing the other man so needy.

But he loved him, first and foremost, so he smiled gently as he leaned down to kiss Himchan softly. “Don’t worry, baby,” He murmured, brushing their lips together. “I’ll be back in a few minutes. I’m not going anywhere.”

Himchan’s gaze searched his when he pulled back, and then he let out a shaky sigh. “O-okay. I love you,” He added, cheeks flushing just a bit darker than they already were. He didn’t say it that often, and now he realized he really should have. Because when Jongup smiled down at him, it was ten times brighter than before. “I love you too, Himchannie.”

Gently untangling himself, Jongup left the bedroom and walked out into the entrance way of the suite, where Daehyun was waiting, freshly showered and clothed. His smile was sympathetic when he saw Jongup. “So did that turn out much like you planned it?”

Jongup hummed. “More or less. But I wanted to thank you again, Daehyunnie. For doing all of this for me. For us.”

Daehyun shrugged, reaching out to fix a piece of wayward hair. “You know me. Anything for a friend.” He bit his lip playfully when Jongup rolled his eyes. “Just go, you,” He growled, slapping at the older boy’s arm. “Oh~ fiesty~”

Jongup sighed as the older reached the door. “Seriously, Daehyun. Also, say hi to Youngjae for me!”

Daehyun snapped a sassy salute. “I will! Goodnight, Jongup~”

And then he was gone. Jongup laughed quietly to himself as he locked the door after him. He really was something.

“Jongup?”

Jongup turned to see Himchan lingering in the doorway, looking unsure and more vulnerable than Jongup had ever seen him.

Walking forward with his arms open, Jongup wasn’t that surprised when Himchan stumbled forward to embrace him hard, burying his face into the shorter man’s neck. “I am so, so sorry, Jongup,” He cried, fingers digging in to the muscles of the younger boy’s back. He never wanted to let him go. “I love you so, so much and I was just..I was scared..”

Jongup hummed, reaching up to run his hand through the older man’s hair.

“Mr. Kim Himchan, scared? Never thought I’d see the day.”

When Himchan pulled back he glared at Jongup through teary eyes. Though it was greatly lessoned by the calm, caring gaze Jongup had levelled on him. “Yes, even the great Himchan gets scared..”

Himchan admitted quietly, and Jongup nodded, moving his hand down to skim his fingers over the taller man’s cheek. “That’s exactly my point, Himchan. I am your lover, not your business partners, or even your family. You don’t have to be strong for me. You don’t have to take care of me or protect me a hundred percent of the time. You can tell me anything – Your deepest, darkest secrets, your fetishes, or even your nightmares. I will be here for you, no matter what.”

Himchan nodded, his cheeks a bright pink again. “I..I will try to be more open with you, Jonguppie..”

Jongup’s smile was his usual radiant one as he tugged the other in for a quick peck of lips. “Good. Now let’s get in the shower.”

And suddenly, Himchan was reminded exactly what he was covered in.

Wrinkling his nose in disgust, he ignored Jongup’s laugh as he headed into the bathroom, the smaller male’s hand held tightly once more in his.

He wanted some pampering, and maybe even some cuddling..

Jongup couldn’t help teasing Himchan when the flush on his cheeks spread down his chest.

Himchan told him to shut up as he turned on the water and pulled the shorter man inside.

_Yes_ , Jongup thought, _These were the next good steps in the right direction._

 


End file.
